Sōma Ōgami
'Sōma Ōgami '''is the tritagonist in Kannazuki no Miko. He is the ''Seventh Neck (七の首 Nana no kubi?) of Orochi and the the only member who was able to resist becoming completely evil and the first to be purified. Also the main character and childhood friend of himeko\ future husband' Appearance Soma has short black hair and brown eyes. He wears the school standard uniform. Personality The reason behind this is possibly that he has no life-changing event to turn him fully evil and the factor of his feelings for Himeko. Sōma is the lone protector of Himeko and Chikane for most of the series and later plays a part in bringing the Orochi down. He has a very high social standing at their school, comparable to Chikane's, and most of their fellow students believe they are dating, though in truth they rarely interact until the Orochi events. Like Chikane, he is in love with Himeko and is extremely protective of her, fighting to keep her safe from Orochi until he is overwhelmed by the Orochi curse and put out of action, though he is later rescued by his brother Tsubasa. History Soma is friends with Himeko from their childhood, when he was abused by his father like Himeko. At some point, sick of all of this, Tsubasa killed with a knife his own father and then left Soma alone. He was then adopted by Ogami family. Story He made his debut in episode 1. Makoto claimed the fact that he is the best candidate for Chikane. Later, Soma drove Himeko to shops to buy a present for Chikane's birthday. When he is about to leave he asked Himeko if they have a date tomorrow, because he has something to tell her but Himeko hinted she refused, so he left. When the Orochi arrives, he is possessed by their power and attacks Himeko. When Chikane yells "Himeko!" he came back in senses and attacks angry Miyako, blaming her for hurting Himeko. They started to fight and Soma claimed that he will protect Himeko. In episode 2, Kazuki revealed the fact that Soma is one of the Orochi. When Girochi attacked, Soma saved Himeko and Chikane, fought with Girochi and defeated him. In episode 3, Izumi and her group are jealous about Himeko and pushed her on the stairs, but Soma catches her before she falls. When Nekoko attacks, Himeko is separated from Chikane underwater but Soma arrives in time to save them, making Chikane jealous. Abilities Sōma's mecha, ''Take no Yamikazuchi, is a humanoid robot that possesses more varied attacks than most of the other mecha, which it conceals within its own body. In personal combat, Sōma initially uses his own body and sometimes his motorcycle. Later on, he adopts the sword and fighting-style of his brother Tsubasa, significantly increasing his power. Trivia *He carries the mark of Orochi on his forehead. *His mech is similar to that of a Gundam and the attack is similar to The Big O. *His first name, Soma, mean "luna" and is of Hindi origin. *In the manga, the color of his hair is dark blue *He bears the resemblance of Domon Kasshu, Kyoji Kasshu and Amuro Ray from the Mobile Suit Gundam Series. Category:Characters Category:human Category:Male Characters Category:Orochi Category:Purified Category:Student Category:Crazy